


Meditation

by aron_kristina



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Community: femslash_today, F/F, churchyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Green Beer and Kisses, the [totally not] annual femslash_today porn battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Eleanor was lying in the grass, looking at the sky. She had finished her work early and had decided to just lie down where she was, right in the church yard. She had no reason to move away, nowhere to go. Just her and the lonely skies.

"Nice place, this," she heard a woman's voice say. Eleanor looked up. A woman was standing over her, looking down through purple coloured sunglasses. She was wearing some kind of batik skirt and a tank top. So very different from Eleanor's own proper pencil skirt and matching jacket, both in black of course.

“Mind if I sit down?” the woman asked, and then did so without waiting for Eleanor’s answer. “I’m Prudence.”

“Eleanor,” Eleanor replied. Prudence stuck out her hand and Eleanor had no choice but to shake it. The strange bracelets around Prudence’s wrist jingled.

“So, Eleanor, what are you doing hanging around graveyards like this? Bit morbid, isn’t it?” Prudence smiled while asking, but Eleanor still felt a bit offended. Hanging around graveyards? Prudence was the one hanging around graveyards!

“I work here,” she said in her most icy voice. “I have no idea what you’re doing here though.”

“Work here? Groovy,” Prudence said. “Hey, enough of hanging around the old workplace, come back with me instead. I’ll teach you how to meditate.”

“Meditate?” Eleanor asked, because that sounded weird. Possibly something those long haired new age types did. Prudence stood up and held out her hand.

“You’re gonna love it, promise.” Eleanor thought for a while, and then she took Prudence’s hand. She might as well go, she had nothing else to do. With one last look at the lonely sky she let herself be dragged along, her hand safely in Prudence’s.


End file.
